


I'll Keep Loving You

by PJO_Fangirl_13



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, assuming they all live and move back to Hawkins, they're in their junior year of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13
Summary: "Please," she whispered, her voice sounding so broken that Mike could cry for her. "Leave.""Why?" He really doesn't understand.El visibly swallowed thickly and tightened her arms around her legs, burying herself further into the wall, wanting to disappear. She blinked rapidly. "It's not- I'm not safe. I- I hurt you, Mike. You should want to leave." She bit her lip as another sob bubbled up her throat.Or, the one where El accidentally hurts Mike in her sleep
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, mileven - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I'll Keep Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Panic attack and mild violence
> 
> Based on the song "i'll keep loving you" by David Guetta

"For the rest of my life

I promise that I

will keep loving you

Oh I will stand by your side

And promise that I

will keep loving you."

\-----1987-----

Rolling over in bed, Mike's arm flailed for the constant ringing phone in the dark. His long fingers wrapped around the body and lifted it to his ear, eyes still closed. "Hello?" He answered, his voice still raspy from sleep. 

"Hey, kid." 

"Hopper?" 

"That would be me. Listen," his gruff voice took on a serious tone that made Mike's bones rattle as he spoke into his ear, "El's been having these weird nightmares, like things are involved, kicking, screaming, crying, you name it. I've called Dr. Owens but..." As he talked, Mike forced his eyes open and glanced at the alarm clock, making out the red numbers in his sleep induced stupor; 11:56 p.m. Almost midnight, moon high in the sky, everyone else sleeping, and the chief was on the phone with him. "Anyway, I need you to come spend the night-" Mike's eyes widened comically. "-because I've got a night shift and don't want to leave her alone. Joyce is out of town with the boys until Sunday." 

Mike's lips dipped down. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"They only started just last week. I'm not sure why, and El refuses to go get a checkup with Dr. Owens," Hopper answered and Mike could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose, as if just talking to Mike caused him a headache. There was silence on the other end, and he was sure Hopper had hung up on him, and was about to put the phone down, when the familiar deep voice returned, "Sorry, I was telling her you're on your way. I need to leave in like... ten minutes so hurry up." 

But Mike was already slipping his shoes on, the phone held between his ear and shoulder as he told the chief in a grunt, "I'm hurrying," as he pulled the end of the still tied shoe up and over his heel with a bit of difficultly. "I'll be there soon." He set the phone down on the receiver, grabbed his spring jacket, shrugging it on as he ran down the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise knowing his dad was sleeping in the living room. The keys to his car that was currently parked in the driveway were in the bowl beside the door, and Mike swiftly grabbed them on his way out. 

Unlocking the car doors, he slid inside and stuck the key into the ignition and the car roared to life, and sooner than later, he was driving down the empty streets of Hawkins. The lampposts illuminated the streets, making it easy to see where he was heading, but he turned the headlights on just as a precaution, never forgetting about Dustin almost hitting a deer while driving home in the dark. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel along to the song on the radio as he drove. 

He pulled into the driveway of the Hopper-Byers' residence, turned the car off, and stepped out into the cool midnight air. Stuffing his hands, along with the keys, in his coat pockets, Mike walked up the driveway and stepped onto the porch, taking one hand out to ring the doorbell, then placing it back in. A couple minutes passed before the door swung open, revealing Hopper, and he let him inside. 

As Mike kicks off his shoes, lining them up against the walls, Hopper goes through a couple ground rules before he leaves, counting on his fingers. 1. No fooling around because she needs sleep, hasn't been getting enough. 2. Door stays open. 3. Clothes on, hands off. 

"Got it?" Hopper asked, stepping outside. 

"Yup." Mike nodded and shut the door once the chief's blazer drove down the road, disappearing in the distance. He careened slowly to El's room and found her standing by her dresser, dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt, and looking down at a small photo in her hands. He smiled warmly and rapped his knuckles against the door frame, trying to gain her attention. 

El set the picture down, her head turning to the side, and smiled as her eyes met his. Walking over to him, she reached up on her tip toes the same time he bent down and their lips met in a quick kiss, more like a peck than anything. "I have a very strict rule given by my dad," she told him with raised eyebrows, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Is that so?" Mike's lips quirk up in amusement, arms copying hers. 

"Mhm," El hummed and walked backwards to her bed. "I've got to get in bed right away." 

Mike laughed and shrugged his coat off, hanging it on her desk chair, before following her to the bed, climbing over her to get to the other side. He laid down, facing her, his back against the wall, and pulled the blankets up and over them. They laid in silence in the room that was lit up by the yellow fair lights lined along her ceiling, and the only sound was the howling wind outside. 

"Can you kiss me?" El whispered, her eyes glued to the ceiling. 

Eyebrows shooting upwards, Mike slowly glances at her through the corner of his eyes, only to find she's dead serious. Having the disadvantage of not being able to say no to her (even when she wasn't even looking directly at him), he lifted himself up on an elbows and bent his head down, pressing their lips softly together, but before he could pull away, El had her arms wound tightly around his neck, keeping him in place. Not that he was complaining. He'd happily kiss her for the rest of his life and do nothing else if that was a choice. Sadly, it wasn't.

Their lips parted slightly, only to pressed together once again, and they both sighed at the bliss of it all. Sometime during this, Mike tucked on arm around her back, palm pressed to the small of it, as the other reached up to tangle his fingers in her soft, chestnut, curls, and he felt El smile against his lips as he did so. They laid there, praising each other's lips with each kiss as if it was the last thing they'd ever get to do, not taking anything for granted. (Of course everything stayed pretty PG-13). 

Her arms pulled away from his neck, seconds later, her fingers were running through his dark locks soothingly, massaging his scalp, and it took all of his willpower to not collapse right then and there and just let her play with his hair for the rest of the night. He pulled away from her, only to press a kiss to the underside of her jaw, down her neck, and back up to her lips, and he smiled when she heard her giggle a bit. 

As Hopper wanted, clothes stayed on and hands stayed in respected places. So really, were they breaking his rules? Nah. It was just innocent kissing, innocently making out, nothing wrong with that. Right? Mike smirked at the thought and kissed her harder, his heart expanding in warmth as El muttered an "I love you" against his lips. 

He pulled away seconds later with a gasp, needing to get oxygen back into his lungs, and flopped back down beside her, his arm flying up to rest over his eyes. "We should probably get to sleep. Your dad even said so. Told-" 

"Since when do you listen to him?" El asked (he could hear the smirk in her words) and she rolled over to lean against him, her arms crossed over his chest. 

"Um, since he threatened me at fourteen if I didn't, I couldn't see you ever again," he told her, peeking out from under his arm to give her a 'duh' look with a roll of his eyes, and he smiled when she let out a light laugh. "Not too mention, he probably has guns just lying around the house, just for me." At that, El laughed harder and rolled off him and back to her previous spot, though her fingers tangled with his. 

"I'm serious about going to sleep though," Mike muttered, eyes already closed. "Good night." 

El pouted and let go of his hand to push him around so his back was to her. "At least let me hold you, geez," she muttered and wrapped her arms around his middle, acting as the big spoon, which he rarely ever was. Seriously, she was so strict on who the big and little spoons were, and Mike never got to hold her unless she was too tired to car. "Okay, now good night." 

He muttered something incoherent before drifting off. 

\-----

The next time Mike was woken up, it was for a completely different reason. There was no phone ringing, now chief of police telling him to spend the night with his daughter. But that daughter was laying next to him, thrashing and screaming to let someone go. Her eyes were closed, indicating she was asleep, having a nightmare, and sweat beaded on her forehead. Not knowing what to do, Mike reached out and shook her arm which caused a book to come flying at his head but, fortunately, he ducked right on time. 

"EL!" He shouted and tried to shake her again, but next thing he knows, he's being thrown across the room by an invisible force. His back and head hit the wall, thankfully not with a sickening crack, but black dots danced around his vision as he slid down the wall and back onto the ground. He sat there, trying to get his breathing under control, and soon the sparkles went away and all that was left of the accident was probably a bruise on his back, but he could deal with that. 

His heart pounded heavily within his chest as he watched El continue to cry out to no one in particular, a pure look of terror on her face even though she was sleeping. The wind was still knocked out of him, so he couldn't do much but sit there and hope she'd wake up sooner than later. She cried out "Mike!" in her sleep and his heart broke just a little bit more as tears somehow escaped her closed eyelids and cascaded down her face. 

Then, in a blink of an eye, she gasped and bolted upwards, her eyes opened, chest caving and then out with each breath. Her hands moved around the empty space next to her, searching for something, and it was only when her fingers curls around the sheets and her breath hitched that he understood she was looking for him. 

Her head whipped in his direction, her breathing becoming more rapid the longer she stared at him. He must have been watching her in alarm because she started shaking her head slowly, curls flying, muttering "no" over and over again. 

Mike didn't say anything, just watched, terrified. He wasn't terrified of her, he could never be, he knew how soft and sweet she was deep down and no one could be scared of that. He was simply scared for her. When Hopper called saying she was having nightmares, he didn't think they were going to be that traumatic. He may even get nightmares from just watching her moments before. Thoughts raced through his mind: why is she having these all of a sudden? When will she get better? Will she get better? What are they about?

"Did I-?" El managed to whimper out and all Mike can do is nod, his heart breaking even more when she slapped a hand against her mouth and let out a pure heartbreaking sob, one full of guilt and anguish. 

Standing up, only slightly wincing when his back throbbed, Mike floundered over to the bed and made it halfway before El lets out an almost inaudible 'stop', and he froze in his steps. He glanced back up at her, only to see she's curled up in the far right corner of her bed against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest, and arms wrapped tightly around her legs. When she looked away, Mike took a couple more steps and managed to get to the edge of the bed, close enough so he can reach out and grab on of her hands, but frowned when she jerked away from him. She looked as if she wanted the wall to open up and swallow her whole. 

"El-" 

"Mike, you- you should leave." 

With confusion practically written across his face in permanent marker, Mike frowns, the skin between his eyebrows pinched, and said, "What? I'm not leaving you alone after that." His eyes dance around the room where books, pencils, articles of clothing, and much more are strewn across the room, an effect of the nightmare. 

"Please," she whispered, her voice sounding so broken that Mike could cry for her. "Leave." 

"Why?" He really doesn't understand. 

El visibly swallowed thickly and tightened her arms around her legs, burying herself further into the wall, wanting to disappear. She blinked rapidly. "It's not- I'm not safe. I- I hurt you, Mike. You should want to leave." She bit her lip as another sob bubbled up her throat. 

And that's when Mike understood the context behind her words. She didn't mean just leave the house, call her later to check in, and then they can go out for ice cream tomorrow. No, she meant actually leaving her, as in breaking up with her, all because she accidentally threw him across the room unintentionally, and Mike wanted to laugh. As if he'd leave her over something she couldn't control, over something she'd never even think about doing. 

"I love you M-mike, but I can't risk hurting you again. You deserve someone normal, someone without powers, someone who wont hurt you like I did. You should leave," El practically whispered, not meeting his eyes. 

Mike swallowed the forming lump in his throat, and blinked the tears away because this wasn't about him, it wasn't his turn to cry just yet. She was hurting, whether she wanted to admit it or not, but these nightmares had been bothering her a lot more than she let on. Some people wouldn't have been able to notice that, probably not even Hopper for that matter, but if anyone knew El better than everyone, it was Mike. He could see straight through her, when she was lying or just hiding the truth, and when she was hurting. 

He moved forward, a bit relieved when she didn't flinch or move backwards even more, just watching him cautiously as he crawled up onto the bed, sitting right in front of her. He scooted just a tad bit closer but paused when her breath hitched. Meeting her eyes, he saw the pure panic-stricken look in them. 

"I don't wanna hurt you." 

"You didn't mean to," Mike whispered and slowly reached out, grabbing her exposed ankles lightly, needing some sort of physical connection to her. His thumbs ran across her skin soothingly, waiting for her to talk when she's ready. 

She still doesn't meet his eyes as she spoke, "I still hurt you...even if I didn't want to but I still did, Mike! I-I flung you across the room! You could- you could have been seriously hurt and it would have been all my- my fault! You're the last person I e-ever want to hurt, and I did it anyway. Mike, you d-deserve someone... better. Someone who won't do this ever again. And I just- I don't deserve you, and maybe- maybe it's best if we- if we..." She was crying now, tears running down her already blotchy cheeks, breath hitching at ever cry, and rambling at the verge of hysteria. He knew she didn't mean a thing she said, she was just upset and confused, and he was determined to get her out of that unhealthy state. "And, Mike, I don't deserve to be loved by you- I hurt you!" 

He cut her off by leaning forward with a feather light kiss, not wanting to startle her too much, and it only last for roughly four seconds before he pulls away. She's staring at him with wide caramel brown eyes, her mouth slightly agape, as if she couldn't believe he just kissed her after what she'd done to him. 

"El, you didn't mean to hurt me, and I'm okay now. It was an accident," Mike said, his voice soft.

"But-"

"Eleven," he said, using her full name so she knew he was being absolutely serious about this and not just saying it to make her feel better. "For the rest of my life, even if you accidentally hurt me once in a while," he tried to joke but by the look on her face, she didn't find it very funny and he continued more seriously, "I'll keep loving you. And the nightmares, I'll stand by your side while you figure them out. I love you." 

Then he kissed her again and this time, she melted into him. 


End file.
